Clear the Junk
It seems the locals REALLY don’t want us touching the planet, and so they piled the trash high! Clear some of the junk so our Carryalls can get on the ground. - Mission debriefing Clear the Junk is the fourth mission of Act IV in the ErrorLandian Campaign. So much junk is covering the LZs for Carryalls that they cannot hope to land without crashing into the ground below or destroying their cargo. Someone needs to take out the trash... Pre-Action Cutscene WindowsError1495: Some people said we’re in this for the oil. To which I said, “Isn’t that the United States’ job?” ''*laughter*. Major Joe: ''Hah hah hah! Good one, sir! WindowsError: But anyways, we’ve got a planet to conquer! Isn’t that right, general? I’ll need a sitrep on our bases on Delteros to see how they’re holding up. Commander Charles: We’re facing considerable resistance from raiders, sir, but we’re holding up fine! Commander Julian: Sure didn’t have lava pools like these back home! The situation has calmed since we drove the raiders out of our area, sir! Commander Dwight: The raiders are advancing on our position and it looks like we’re outnumbered by a large margin. Not too sure about our chances, sir. WindowsError: Hold on. Where are you, Commander Dwight? We can send you reinforcements, you sound like you could use the help. Commander Dwight: Uhh... no can do, sir. They’ve piled junk on every last bit of flat land they could find. Not suitable for Carryalls to land. WindowsError: Hang on, commander. I’ve got an idea... ''(Call ends) ''General, you have more experience with dealing with those raiders than anyone else stationed on the planet. I need you to help Commander Dwight get out of the pickle he’s in. Meet up with his forces in the outskirts of St. Francis City. Together, and with the help of more commanders coming in by Carryall, take over the city! Rendezvous Point “''Well well! Look who they sent to save me! No, don’t worry, you don’t need to introduce yourself, but I am Commander Dwight, who was assigned here with my task force a few days back. We’re in a bit of a pickle right now, can you help us out?”'' - Commander Dwight, suprised to see you in person Music for this part: Yuri’s Revenge - Phat Attack The general’s MCV, which was reused from the last mission, appears in the right hand corner of the battlefield. It instantly deploys with a sizable base for starting out. From here, he must assemble a strike team and head north, where Commander Dwight was last heard from. You don‘t have a starting strike team, which, in case you haven’t already guessed so, is a bit of a problem. You should be able to make due with a few Fury Tanks and IFVs, so just create some of those to send to a rendezvous point which Dwight marked on your map. There, his forces will meet up with yours, only to be ambushed by raiders seconds later. Once they are dealt with, follow his forces to the base to help defend against attackers. He will then tell you about places where Carryalls could possibly land, but have been obstructed by large piles of junk. Some Assembly Required “''You now have access to Warmonger heavy troopers. Use them to clear the debris.”'' - EVA Unit The general is informed of places where Carryalls could land to give them an edge to take over St. Francis. For whatever reason, the junk is valuable to the raiders, and they won’t spare a single man in their defense. These two areas are rather close to each-other and and one is just northwest of your base. The other is west of Commander Dwight’s base. Expect plenty of resistance from the raiders, but you should already know their tricks from the last mission. A squad of the new Warmongers also arrive to help you from an infantry dropship, so put them to good use. Once you destroy a pile of junk, the raiders will stop going to that area unless it is left undefended. An allied MCV will also drop in via Carryall, but make sure you build base defenses there in case raiders come again. This is the same case with the next one, but the raiders will instead fall back into the city and won’t come back. Siege of St. Francis “''You ErrorLandians think you’re so tough, invading us on land. Do you even realize what sleeping wolves you have awakened?! We are the WolvesLandian Republic, and we shall hunt you down!”'' - General Franz of WolvesLandia Music for this part: Red Alert 3 - Grinder 2 The general has amassed enough allies to take over St. Francis City. Though Delteros is not the most hospitable planet, what cities do stand are built on high mountains and heavily defended. Taking over a large city such as this one won’t be easy... The roles change in the campaign as ErrorLandia is now attacking a barricade defended by the city’s own milita. To punch through the barricade, bring IFVs and garrison-clearing units, as much of the defending units are infantry. Marauder Tanks also drop in to assist you in taking down the barricade itself, so use them to puncture enemy lines. After that’s said and done, advance through the city and take out WolvesLandian reinforcements along the way. They are much tougher than the raiders, as any commander would suspect. If you have to stop fighting for whatever reason, remember that your allies will cover for you while you are away and will hold position and will pick up where the left off after your forces come back. This part of the mission will take the longest, so prepare for a long fight. As you push deeper into the city, enemy reinforcements will strengthen in numbers. This is normal, since they still want control over the city, and especially because of the fact that your faction is allied with KyleLandia. Eventually, enemies will try to overwhelm you with sheer numbers, so make sure that you have plenty of tanks, IFVs, and anti-air units to keep the fight going. The City is Ours! “''Next time... you rebs.”'' - A rather backhanded remark from General Franz After much bloodshed and intense fighting, the WolvesLandians, having suffered a humiliating defeat, fall back. The city is now in control of ErrorLandia, and it shall stay that way. It is a very central position in the planet’s habitable zones, making it one that WindowsError wants to keep. Next time, however, it won’t be so easy for the general, but for now, MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!!